1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to rotary internal combustion engines, and to, 2-cycle, alternating hub section, hinged hub impeller, rotary engines.
2. Prior Art
Sakita, U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,595 B1, Sep. 10, 2002, “Rotary Piston Engine”, discloses: 2 rotating disks, (FIG. 1, parts 30 & 32 and/or FIG. 22, parts 230 & 232), inner and outer shafts (38, 36), with piston assemblies (30,32), (disks), rigidly attached, (FIG. 1, Col. 4, lines 60-67+). A type of exhaust products purge system, (Col. 6, lines 16-19), “ . . . The exhaust port is provided with an air nozzle 79 at its mouth to spray fresh air into the exhaust subchamber for scavenging the remaining exhaust air inside the subchamber. . . . ” Comment: in general, complete control of engine rotation using gears; no need for clutches or electromagnetic devices or microprocessor-sensor based control box(es) for rotary engines, even if these were added they could not overpower the gear system engagement control without breaking it. Also, there appears to be no flexibility for compression ratio variation or control in real time.
Barrera et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,590 B1, Jan. 29, 2002, “Rotary Engine”, discloses: a rotary disk machine, with upper and lower center rotating members, 36 & 38, (Col. 8, lines 8-9, FIG. 4, and FIG. 6), and two concentric power shafts, 24 & 26, (Col. 8, lines 4-6, FIG. 1). A type of two-stroke-cycle is disclosed in Col. 5, lines 10-24, “ . . . number of toroidal pistons to be used is for two-stroke-cycle: P=2n, where n=1,2,3,4 . . . where P is the even number of toroidal pistons (equal to the number of chambers) . . . the even number of cavities to be used must be multiple of 2 (compression and power strokes) . . . ”. Note: These two patents, Sakita and Barrera, have the side by side rotation hubs and concentric output shafts characteristic of rotary disk machines.
Hoyt, U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,322 B1, Aug. 7, 2001, “Internal Combustion Engine Driven Hydraulic Pump”, discloses: in the Abstract, reciprocating rotary engine, and in Col. 1, lines 13-15, “ . . . two-stroke, rotating/reciprocating, internal combustion engines that convert combustion energy into direct hydraulic work . . . ” and “ . . . trunnion bearing mount 80 providing a hinge motion . . . ”, and in Col. 19 lines 47-48, FIG. 23; “ . . . a first reciprocating rotor 10 (“reciprotor”) and a second rotor or reciprotor 11.” Col. 6, lines 50-51, FIGS. 2 & 3. Note Col. 8, lines 64-65, “ . . . the reciprocating rotating combustion engine 1 of the present invention preferably performs no net shaft work . . . ”. Comment: This is basically a reciprocating rotary disk machine; a rather complex and convoluted, reciprocating rotary disk machine.
Cena, U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,239, Feb. 29, 1972, “Rotary Piston Machine”, discloses: a rotating annular cylinder block 2, Abstract, Col. 2, line 59+, and FIG. 3. Note: Col. 3, lines 52-75, “ . . . operation of the two-cycle engine . . . Pumping chambers . . . just finished the intake cycle and starting to compress the Fuel and air mixture. While . . . combustion chambers . . . finished the compression Stroke . . . to ignite the fuel and air mixture . . . in combustion chambers . . . have finished the expansion and at the same time are charged and with fuel and air . . . driving away the burnt gases through the exhaust ports . . . ”.
Cena, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,503, Nov. 19, 1985, “Rotary Piston Machine”, discloses: “ . . . arcuate pistons inside a rotating annular cylinder block . . . ” and “ . . . scissor-action-type eccentric cranks . . . ”, Abstract, and Col. 3, lines 42-57, “ . . . operation of the two-cycle engine . . . combustion chambers . . . finished the compression stroke . . . to ignite the fuel and air mixture . . . burned gases are thus expanded . . . simultaneously exhausting the burned gasses, and then compressing the new gas and air mixture . . . ”.
The above, (et al. see prior application Ser. No. 10/357,547), establish generic means for the common rotary engine structures/functions including: engine volume/space enclosure means, rotation transfer means, fuel injection means, combustion mixture creation and ignition means, rotary engine control means, timing means, exhaust means, et al. The specific structure design to provide a specific function is application related and could be considered a design choice.